love_livefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bokura wa Ima no Naka de
é o sexto single das μ's e música de abertura da primeira temporada de Love Live, a partir do episódio um em diante. Foi lançado em 23 de janeiro de 2013 em ambos um CD e um DVD, com o vídeo de abertura sem créditos. Ele também foi usado como um tema de encerramento no episódio 12 da segunda temporada. A canção foi incluída em Notes of School idol days ''e ''Notes of School idol days ~Glory~. A música foi escrita por Hata Aki, composta e arranjada por Mori Shintarou. Track list CD/DVD # Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (僕らは今のなかで) # WILD STARS # Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (僕らは今のなかで) (Off Vocal) # WILD STARS (Off Vocal) Videos |-|TVCM - Comercial Lantis= |-|Abertura= Letras Rōmaji= Massugu na omoi ga minna o musubu Honki demo bukiyou butsukariau kokoro Sore demo mitai yo ookina yume wa Koko ni aru yo hajimatta bakari (Wakatteru) Tanoshii dake janai tamesareru darou (Wakatteru) Datte sono kurushisa mo mirai (Ikunda yo) Atsumattara tsuyoi jibun ni natteku yo (Kitto ne) kawaritsuzukete (We'll be star!) Sorezore ga suki na koto de ganbareru nara Atarashii (basho ga) Gooru da ne Sorezore no suki na koto o shinjite ireba Tokimeki o (daite) susumeru darou (Kowagaru kuse wa sutechae) tobikiri no egao de (Tonde tonde takaku) bokura wa ima no naka de Kangaeru dake yori minna de hashirou Ashita wa mikansei yosou dekinai chikara Sore nara okoru yo kiseki wa hitsuzen Kore kara da yo nanimokamo zenbu ga (Wakatteru) Kanashii toki ni koso ue o muitemiyou (Wakatteru) Motto subarashiku nare sekai (Hoshiinda yo) Kagayaki o mune ni yadoshitai kara (Gutto ne) kisoiaou yo (We can fly!) Furikaeru hima nante nai ne sonna kibun sa Hirogaru yo (kimi to) doko made mo Furikaeru hima nante nai to kanjiteiru yo Shigeki e no (kitai) moriagatteku (Yowaki na boku ni sayonara) kesanaide egao de (Tonde tonde takaku) bokura to ima no naka o Yume ga ookiku naru hodo (tamesareru darou) Mune no atsusa de norikire (boku no ondo wa) Atsui kara (atsusugite) tomaranai Mubou na kake? kachi ni ikou! Sorezore ga suki na koto de ganbareru nara Atarashii (basho ga) Gooru da ne Sorezore no suki na koto o shinjite ireba Tokimeki o (daite) susumeru darou (Kowagaru kuse wa sutechae) tobikiri no egao de (Tonde tonde takaku) bokura to ima o (Yowaki na boku ni sayonara) kesanaide egao de (Tonde tonde takaku) bokura wa ima no naka de Kagayaki o matteta |-| Kanji= 真っ直ぐな想いがみんなを結ぶ 本気でも不器用 ぶつかり合うこころ それでも見たいよ大きな夢は ここにあるよ 始まったばかり (わかってる) 楽しいだけじゃない 試されるだろう (わかってる) だってその苦しさもミライ (行くんだよ) 集まったら強い自分になってくよ (きっとね)変わり続けて(We'll be star!) それぞれが好きなことで頑張れるなら 新しい(場所が)ゴールだね それぞれの好きなことを信じていれば ときめきを(抱いて)進めるだろう (恐がる癖は捨てちゃえ)とびきりの笑顔で (跳んで跳んで高く)僕らは今のなかで 考えるだけよりみんなで走ろう 明日は未完成 予想できないちから それなら起こるよ奇跡は必然 これからだよ 何もかも全部が (わかってる) 悲しい時にこそ 上を向いてみよう (わかってる) もっと素晴らしくなれセカイ (欲しいんだよ) 輝きを胸に宿したいから (ぐっとね)競い合おうよ(We can fly!) 振り返る暇なんてないね そんな気分さ 広がるよ(君と)どこまでも 振り返る暇なんてないと感じているよ 刺激への(期待)盛り上がってく (弱気な僕にさよなら)消さないで笑顔で (跳んで跳んで高く)僕らと今のなかを 夢が大きくなるほど(試されるだろう) 胸の熱さで乗り切れ(僕の温度は) 熱いから(熱すぎて)とまらない 無謀な賭け? 勝ちにいこう! それぞれが好きなことで頑張れるなら 新しい(場所が)ゴールだね それぞれの好きなことを信じていれば ときめきを(抱いて)進めるだろう (恐がる癖は捨てちゃえ)とびきりの笑顔で (跳んで跳んで高く)僕らと今を (弱気な僕にさよなら)消さないで笑顔で (跳んで跳んで高く)僕らは今のなかで 輝きを待ってた |-| Tradução= Esse pensamento claro que compartilhamos nos une Somos sérias, mas ainda desajeitadas, nossos corações se encontraram quando nos esbarramos uma na outra Mas ainda assim, queremos ver nosso grande sonho se tornar realidade Começou bem aqui Nós sabemos Não é tudo divertido, temos que tentar Nós sabemos Embora há um futuro difícil à nossa frente Temos que ir! Se nós nos juntarmos como uma só, seremos mais fortes Definitivamente, vamos continuar mudando, seremos estrelas! Se dermos nosso melhor, com todas as coisas que amamos Alcançaremos uma nova meta, um lugar completamente novo Se formos capazes de acreditar em todas as coisas que amamos Seguiremos em frente nesse caminho que faz o coração disparar, segure-me! Jogue fora todos esses hábitos ruins, mostrando um sorriso maravilhoso Voe mais alto, mais alto, estamos aqui no presente Correr em frente será melhor do que só pensar sobre isso O amanhã ainda não chegou ao fim, não podemos ser tão boas quanto queremos ser Se for esse o caso, um milagre terá que acontecer E após isso, teremos todo o resto para fazer! Nós sabemos Mesmo naqueles tempos difíceis, mantenha sua cabeça levantada Nós sabemos Nós temos que fazer o mundo um lugar ainda mais incrível Nós realmente queremos! Eu quero carregar essa luz em meu coração Definitivamente, vamos continuar competindo, podemos voar! Olhando para trás, eu sinto que não tivemos um tempo livre Estamos alcançando (com você!) em qualquer lugar e em todo lugar Olhando para trás, eu sinto que não tivemos um tempo livre Com motivação (com ansiedade) vamos subir! Diga adeus para a tímida "eu" de antes, com esse sorriso que não vai embora Voe mais alto, mais alto, estamos com você aqui no presente Eu finalmente entendo esse nosso sonho (Vamos experimentar) Com essa ansiedade no meu peito, eu superei isso (Nossa temperatura está...) Está queimando tão clara (é tão quente!) Eu não posso para-lá! Essa é uma aposta arriscada? Vamos vencê-la! Se dermos nosso melhor, com todas as coisas que amamos Alcançaremos uma nova meta, um lugar completamente novo Se formos capazes de acreditar em todas as coisas que amamos Seguiremos em frente nesse caminho que faz o coração disparar, segure-me! Jogue fora todos esses hábitos ruins, mostrando um sorriso maravilhoso Voe mais alto, mais alto, estamos aqui no presente Diga adeus para a tímida "eu" de antes, com esse sorriso que não vai embora Voe mais alto, mais alto, estamos com você aqui no presente Temos esperado por essa luz Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Love Live! Categoria:μ’s Categoria:Músicas μ's Categoria:Abertura